The stolen Glory
by LunaAzul829
Summary: The huntsman saved little red... Didn't he? Funny-ish but I didn't know how to categorize it.


**This is my version of little red riding hood, I did it for an English assigmment and liked it so much I decided to post it on FFNet, anyways... I own nothing!**

My story had been told many times by different mediums; stories, poetry, and art. No one has gotten it right so far, not even the Grimm brothers who gave the credit to the huntsman; don't even get me started on that.  
First off, my name has never even been mentioned in the story; it's Rae, not Little Red. I got that nickname from my family and most of the small town after my twelfth birthday when my grandmother gave me a red hood; I guess Little Red stuck after that. I'll tell the story from the beginning of that day or where the Grimm's began it. I was about thirteen years old…

…. LA….

"Rae," My mother called pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked back at my book trying to finish the page before I answered. Most people should know this by now: Always answer mother on the first call,

"Rae." She chimed again but the thinning patience was clear in her tone. _Almost done, _I thought reaching the last paragraph. I stood up with the book in my hands.

"Little Red Riding Hood, get your butt down here!" My mom said with even less patience now. I jumped, the book fumbling in my hands and finally fell to the ground making me lose my place in the story. "I'm coming!" I called and ran downstairs shooting a longing glance at my book one that was on the floor one last time. _I'll be back_

When I got downstairs I saw my mom standing by the door with my red hood in one hand and a large woven basket in the other. "Could you take these to your grandmother? She's been feeling sick lately," My mother told me. I nodded and took the hood tying the strings loosely around my neck and pulling the hood up to cover my ebony black hair, "Please be back before dark Rae!" She pleaded. I took the basket from her hands.

"I got this mom, don't worry." I assured with a smile. She nodded and smiled back; I walked out the door and took the path for grandma's house. It was a silent walk till the sound of an odd and loud crunching broke my thought process again, I turned towards where the sound was coming from; there were two kids around my age if not a year younger than me were eating a house made of candy, yes. Made of candy, if that didn't scream strange than I don't know what did. What kind of person made a house of candy? Was that candy even clean? Who owned this house? For all we knew was the reason why a bunch of children had gone missing this year.

I spoke out to them "Are you sure you would be doing this?" I asked them, they ignored me and continued to eat the gum drop trim. "Fine, don't listen." I rolled my eyes and continued on my path, hope they aren't killed.  
I continued walking till it was about mid-day, but the forest canopied over the sky and covered the sun making it look dark; I could sense a cold, dark presence around me, a wolf came out from the bushes; his fur was a dark brown and a little rust colored, his eyes dark and nearly soulless which sent a chill up my spine;

"Hello."

"Hi" I responded taking a step back. The basket firmly in my grasp,

"Where you headed?" He continued with a fake smile;

I thought for a second, "The market." I lied, he nodded. "So do you normally take Cake and Wine to the market?" He said slyly.  
"I get hungry on the way." I said smoothly, "Right," He smirked,

There was a small pause, I cleared my throat. "Yep, so to the market" I said and continued on my way walking past him, his furry paw grasped my wrist. "Why in such a rush?" he said getting closer.

"Let go." I said trying to shake him off me but he wouldn't budge. I gripped the basket and swung it towards the wolf's stomach making him fall to the ground in pain, I took off running. The basket still in my hand as I sprinted for safety, I had no idea why I was holding onto the basket anyways. A hunter was coming from the direction I was running towards, "Help!" I yelled "A wolf is trying to either kill me or eat me and I don't want to find out." I said to him. The huntsman picked up his bow and arrow, "Where is he?" He said firmly, I pointed to the fast approaching wolf. As fast as he picked up the bow and arrow, he dropped it on the ground trembling in fear. "Aren't you going to kill him?" I asked franticly.

The huntsman looked at me like I was crazy, "Do you see the size of that thing?" He said, "I'm outie!" He yelled and took off.

The bow and arrow still on the ground, I sighed in annoyance "Coward!" I yelled. He just kept running. "Wimp," I muttered setting down the basket and picking up the bow and arrow, I had taken archery lessons before and I think I had pretty good aim. I pulled back on the bow focusing on the fast approaching target, I let go and the bow shot straight through his chest in the lungs. "If he can't kill a wolf then what the heck does he hunt? Bunnies" I grumbled picking up the basket and dropping the bow and arrow, I walked to my grandmother's house. I wasn't going to pick that thing up, disgusting.

Walking back from my grandmother's home I passed a few villagers surrounding something or someone.  
"Did you really kill that beast?" One woman asked

"Did you save that girl?" Another asked

"You are the bravest huntsman; you deserve a medal for your bravery." I stopped and peered through the crowd. The huntsman who ran away practically in tears was standing there beaming in joy absorbing the glory; he caught my glance and smiled maliciously. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. There was not a single glimmer of faint remorse in his eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of the wolf again. Cold and unfeeling; that look would haunt me forever….

… LA…

I trusted the wrong person and he ended up soaking in the glory of something he doesn't deserve, those news reports you see of him saving other innocent bystanders are just as if not more staged then my mistake. I guess I wrecked your perspective on my story if not adjusted it just a bit, just remember; the kindest face can sometimes give you the worst betrayal.


End file.
